Never Can Say Goodbye
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Noah visits Providence, maybe for the last time. Pre-Noex. For Jessica499499.
1. Part I

Author's Note: Takes place after the events of one of my favorite episodes to write for; "Lockdown" and is a direct sequel to "Never Will Say Goodbye."

Dedication: For Lacy Fairgold. Is this good enough for a "get out of jail free" card?

 **Never Will Say Goodbye**

After easing into one of the spots in the visitor's section of the car park, Noah shifted his jeep into park and leaned forward. Crossing his arms over the top of the steering wheel he stared up at the building looming in front of him. As usual, the sight of Providence Headquarters made him feel uneasy. He always thought that for a government facility, it was oddly designed. The main tower perched precariously atop the mesa, as if like some giant had wanted to play a game of _Jenga_ with white steel blocks the size of his school's gymnasium, but had gotten bored halfway through, and abandoned the game.

Noah knew he shouldn't be here, that his time at this building was over. And yet, he couldn't help but feel he had some unfinished business to, well, to finish. Even if the person he came to see wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. He had to make things right between him and Rex before he could walk away from Providence and his budding friendship with its secret weapon.

Pressing his lips into a fine line Noah steeled his courage and climbed out of his jeep. Dry heat pressed down on his head as the noonday desert sun beamed on his backside. Sweat was already gathering on his neck as he moved with long, confident strides for the side door. As he drew closer he could make out the familiar red lettering plastered on the door, warning it was to be used in case of an emergency. It was a ruse, of course. Though it was a real emergency exit and would trigger an alarm when opened, it also doubled as a secret entrance. The only way to keep the alert silent (besides leaving the door the hell alone) was an authorized key card.

He was more than mildly surprised when the door clicked unlocked after he held up his key card to the scanner. He thought for sure his pass would have been revoked the moment Holiday had cleared him once she'd looked at the bruising cheek where Rex had punched him. He could still remember the hardness in her eyes when she told to he ought to be grateful Rex hadn't been able to use his abilities when his betrayal came to light. As if he didn't already know that.

A soft moan escaped his lips, a reflective sound of instant relief he stepped into the air-conditioned hallways of Providence HQ. Gooseflesh prickled over his arms and down his back, though it wasn't from the sudden shift in temperature, but from the still figure leaning against the wall at the end of the passageway.

His arms were crossed casually over his chest; waiting for him. He was too still to be Rex, and that narrowed down the list of people who would stake out the only entrance Noah used. Noah fingered the white key card in his palm, the only indication of his nerves.

"Hey Six," Noah greeted waving cordially at the green clad ninja.

"Hello." He returned formally. If he was surprised Noah's pass had worked he showed no signs of it.

"What are you doing here? You're no longer employed by Providence," he announced sternly. Noah felt his mouth go dry at the tartness to Six's voice. And then Six held out his empty hand, silently ordering Noah to give him the key card. Noah resisted the urge to wince. It seemed Six hadn't forgiven him for his double agent role. He wondered if he ever would, and if Noah would ever deserve it.

"I know. I won't stay long," he promised, surrendering his key card. "I just-I couldn't let things end the way it did."

"It sounds more like you don't want things to end at all."

Noah blushed and looked away from the special agent. He shouldn't have been surprised Six had ferreted it out his true reason, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. "I don't, but I also know it's not up to me anymore."

Six stared at him, processing Noah's words, or perhaps he was thinking how best to make Noah disappear for good. Noah hoped he was just over thinking things, but it was difficult to tell with Agent Six. Noah had the feeling Six held the same bored expression whether he was slicing through EVO hide mid fight or ordering breakfast.

"You care about him." Six determined.

Though it wasn't a question Noah answered him with a nod. "Yes, I do. I think-I think I do a lot."

The side of Six's mouth twitched up and stayed there in a half smile. It was enough for Noah to know he had said the right thing. "You may not be an agent, but you are a still an important part of this team."

If Six was willing to show his support for Noah's position in Rex's life, it had to be a sign that things were not lost. His shock must have shown on his face since Six threw him a smile to reassure him, though on Six, it looked like he was causing him a lot of personal distress to pull off the expression.

"Well, we'll soon find out if that's really true."

"It is," Six confirmed and tossed something at him. Noah caught it on reflex and stared down at his key card.

"Six?"

"But in case you need to see for yourself…" he trailed off. After a moment he said, "He's in the rec room."

"Thank you," Noah said releasing a breath. If Six was willing to help him talk to Rex then maybe there was hope Noah could fix things; that he could stay. He smiled at Agent Six and started walking towards the nearest set of elevators.

Just before Noah was out of earshot, Six called out to him. "Noah."

"Yeah?"

"Rex has never had to say goodbye. Don't give him another reason to say it to you." He commanded.

Noah nodded. It seemed like it was an easy enough order to follow. "I won't."

* * *

I may do another part to this. Fingers crossed!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Part II

I threatened another chapter, and so, here it is! Enjoy!

 **Never Can Say Goodbye**

 **Part II**

Noah continued to thumb his key card as he alleviated the tightening in his chest. Six had let him pass. He was going to see Rex. His nerves were at an all-time high. He exhaled heavily and forced himself to take slow, even breaths until he felt better.

Too soon a chime dinged, the elevator hummed to a stop and its doors slide open, revealing the longest hallway Noah had ever been in. He stepped out and started the long trek down. The Rec Room was a misnomer as it was made up of many rooms that took up the entire floor. It had to if be in order to cater to all the various needs of the massive staff of Providence HQ. Each room was encased glass; glass doors, glass walls partitioned each room from its neighbors. And not just any glass, soundproof glass. So there was transparency but there was also decorum of privacy that was no different than being in a public library or mall. In the room, nearest Noah a national football game was playing. Across from that room was a karaoke machine on standby. Room after room Noah went before he came to the very last room. It was dressed up like a common room with a three-part sectional couch centered and a massive plasma screen TV.

Noah smiled. It was Rex's favorite place to chill outside his own room. And it was a good sign that Six had been right about Noah still being a part of the team because without Noah's intervention Rex wouldn't even have admittance to this place. It was at his urging that White allowed Rex access to the Rec Room. Before Noah became involved Rex was pretty much left in isolation. Noah had argued and pleaded with White Knight that if he wanted Rex to play by the rules he must be allowed a way to let off some steam that wasn't work related. Finally, White had relented, but not without warning Noah that he better see some results from him or he would revoke Rex's pass. It was nice to know White hadn't kept his promise when things turned pear shaped.

Making as little noise as possible, Noah pushed open the door and entered the room. He waited a moment; just taking in the sight of his returned friend. He looked good; older, and more experienced. Noah itched to know what had happened to him during his time away. Whatever had happened had certainly changed him; matured him, somehow. Noah cleared his throat once he realized he was staring.

Rex turned away from the telenovela at the sound. What happened next would become something Noah would never forget. Rex's eyes widened comically and nearly fell as he hopped over the couch.

"Noah!" he shouted enthusiastically and reached out as if to hug him only to restrain himself for a fist-bump. "Hey Noe, I don't know you were stopping by."

"Well," Noah started half wishing Rex had hugged him, and half relieved, he hadn't. "I heard you were back at HQ and I wanted to welcome you – back." He had almost said home, but he wasn't sure if Rex thought of Providence as home, not after the stunt White had pulled.

"I had to catch up on my stories," Rex cocked a grin and gestured to the TV.

Noah chuckled. He didn't mean to, but Rex always knew how to make him laugh. "I'm serious. For a while there I didn't think you would come back."

Rex's smile dimmed. "That makes two of us."

"So what happened?"

Noah regretted the words as soon as Rex's grin disappeared. "I saw – so many things. Not all of them good." He said and sank back down on his favorite part of the couch. There was a heaviness in his voice the made Noah's heart ache.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said gently, joining Rex.

Rex shook his head. "No, it's all right. I want to tell you."

And that's how Noah learned about the other methods people all over the world were proposing to handle the EVO crisis. The ones that don't involve outright extinction made his stomach turn at the idea what they wanted to do to EVOs. "That's insane and so, so wrong."

"That's what I thought."

"I can't believe there are people who are willing to go so far."

"You can't?"

"No, and I've been around crazy rampaging EVOs. But to just get rid of something just because you don't like… it is inhumane. I am glad you got out of there before it was too late."

A grin spread over Rex's face at Noah's words. "You wanna grab some grub?" he asked, changing the subject. Noah decided not to fight him on it. He didn't feel like dwelling on the horrors Rex had seen on his trek across the world. Plus he was hungry. Only one problem.

"I'm broke."

"But I thought-" Rex paused though he didn't have to say the rest. They both knew what he was referring to.

When Noah worked for Providence he was being paid, and paid well, since he qualified for the high hazard pay that went along with being friends with Rex. Once the truth had come out Noah knew one of the stipulations of remaining Rex's friend was to return the money. Funnily enough, he felt happier when the transfer went through, now Noah matched his bank account, light but guilt free.

"You gave it back?"

"Every penny."

Rx made a face. "Are you stupid?"

That was not quite the response Noah was expecting. "Er, I don't think so."

"Dude, you needed that money for school! I know what getting into college means to you. I can't believe you blew it. Now you are going to have to work even harder to make up the difference. And that means less time for us to hang out."

"I know, but I couldn't keep it."

"Why not? I would have."

"No, you wouldn't," Noah appreciated Rex's attempt to cheer him up. Rex's apparent greed was really his roundabout way of saying he was totally okay with Noah keeping the money.

"True," Rex shrugged. "But I don't want to go to college."

"Yeah, well neither am I if I don't find a job soon." Noah chuckled sourly, then visibly perked up when he realized how bitter he sounded. "Not that I regret giving the money. I don't. Honestly, I don't."

"Uh-huh," Rex smirked at him, but the façade didn't last long. Noah could see a question forming as well as Rex's hesitancy to ask it.

"What is it?" Noah gently prodded.

"I've been back for a while. Is the reason why you haven't come to see me because you were looking for work?"

Noah winced and rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. They knew they would get to this part eventually. "Yeah, sorta. Actually, I've been working on improving my jump shot so I could go on a basketball scholarship somewhere."

Just as he could see Rex wasn't holding back Rex could tell when Noah was doing the same. "And?"

It was Noah's turn to hesitate. "And I wasn't entirely sure you wanted to see me anymore," Noah said in a rush, hoping Rex couldn't quite distinguish the words. However, he had no such luck.

"Well, at least we have discussed _that_." Rex pointed out. Thankfully he seemed just as uncomfortable talking about it as Noah was.

Noah hummed his agreement, not trusting his mouth from inserting his foot again.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I am still hungry. So it'll be my treat."

"And by that, you mean the free food served at the Mess Hall?"

"Ah, you know me too well, Nixon."

Noah didn't know how to respond to that so he didn't, choosing instead to make the long trek back to the elevators to the Mess Hall with Rex.

Everyone they came across on the way to the Mess Hall greeted Noah as if nothing had changed. Noah could only come to the conclusion that his betrayal and Rex's unscheduled leave of absence wasn't common knowledge. Though he felt a bit dishonest about the whole thing he didn't feel any obligation to enlighten everyone to the truth either. Once they had gone through the line and loaded up on chicken and rice casserole and garlic bread-sticks, tonight's dinner, they returned to the Rec Room and watched a local basketball game. After the meal, Noah had to go. "My homework isn't going to do itself. Andi f it did I am sure it would do a terrible job," he joked.

Rex surprised him with a brief hug when they reached Noah's Jeep giving him a friendly warning that Noah had better visit again soon if he knew what was good for him.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Though you know you are always welcomed to stop by my house." Noah grinned at the way Rex blushed as he stammered through his promise to take him up on his offer. "Good, my mom's been itching to finally meet you."

Noah returned home feeling better than he had in a long time. He still had his problems, but having been able to get confirmation that he and Rex were friends again…well he was more than relieved, he was happy.

Just as he pulled into the driveway Noah received two new emails. One was from his bank informing him of a substantial deposit and the other was from a private Providence account.

 _Don't spend it all in one place, or do. It's your money._

 _-VI_

* * *

Thank you for reading and before you even ask; yes, there will be another part to this. Maybe even a few other parts. Just not anytime soon. So follow the story and check your emails, kiddos.

Bramblerose4


	3. Part III

Author's Note: Takes place before the events of one of my favorite episodes to write for; "Rampage."

Dedication: My gift for Lacy Fairgold who requested a part where Rex meets Mama Nixon.

 **Never Can Say Goodbye**

 **Part III**

Once they neared the turn for his neighborhood Noah reached out and lowered the volume of the stereo system. He had been scolded more than once about his preferred level of music, and the last thing he wanted was to start off this special weekend being yelled at by his parents. In his periphery, he noticed movement in the passenger seat. He glanced over to find Rex shooting him a confused look before returning his gaze out the window where house after house rolled passed. It took Noah a moment to realize Rex had thought the reason he had lowered the volume was because he was about to say something to Rex.

"Some people don't share our love for loud music," he said hoping it was enough of an explanation.

He smiled when Rex grunted indignantly. "I'm guessing the complaints come from people who lack taste," he said loud enough for the middle-aged woman wearing a "pet-mom and proud" tee-shirt while walking her prize-winning Pomeranian. Well, that's what she claimed anyway. No one had seen any proof that Rumple Puppy Dog had won anything but the most unfortunate name Noah had ever heard. Whenever he saw the walking fluff ball he reminded himself never to let a four-year-old name the pets.

"Rex!" Noah hissed in warning, but only half-heartedly.

"I didn't mean you, ma'am. You look great," Rex said loudly, waving amiably as they rounded the corner.

Noah's cheeks hurt with stifled laughter as he pulled into the driveway. When Rex didn't move to step out of the Jeep Noah looked over at him and saw that his best friend was dubiously staring at the house, a thoughtful expression making his brows furrow.

Noah reached out and lightly pushed on Rex's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rex answered airily, pulling the car door open as if proving he was indeed okay.

"But?" Noah suggested.

"It's just…When your mom said she wanted to meet me I didn't think she'd ask me to move in."

"That makes two of us," Noah chuckled, hurrying around the front of his car he jogged up the front steps to the porch. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Nope. But it's worth saying out loud how weird this all is. Super cool, too, but weird that the first time I'll meet her is the same day I'm moving in, though I'm kinda pumped to live in a proper house for a change." Even if it's temporary, the rest of the thought was left unsaid, but Noah heard it anyway.

"Duly noted," Noah searched through his key ring for the key to the front door when it opened and his mother walked out. He flicked his gaze towards Rex just in time to see his reaction.

Noah had been aware of how attractive Nora Nixon was all his life. She was a retired model after all. And the first time anyone ever saw her they often tripped over themselves as she charmed them with a single smile.

"I thought I heard voices out here. It's good to know it wasn't in my head."

Rex laughed harder at the joke than politeness allowed and Noah knew she had him. Rex was entranced. He knew he should have expected this reaction, and yet when it happened, Noah hadn't realized he hoped Rex wouldn't have fallen under the spell his mother tended to cast on everyone. That somehow he would be able to resist Nora Nixon's charms.

"Uh, mom, this is Rex."

"Oh what a coincidence, I was expecting someone named Rex today," his mother replied drolly.

Noah reached behind his neck to scratch the nape nervously as he fought off his embarrassment. "Right, I guess that's pretty obvious," Noah observed. "Rex, this is my mother, Nora Nixon."

"It is so good to finally meet you," his mother held out her hand to him and for a moment Noah was sure Rex was going to kiss the back of it instead of shaking it.

"So that's where you get it from," Rex observed mostly to himself.

"Where I get what?"

"Your good looks," Rex stated obviously as if he was surprised Noah hadn't realized that before now.

Noah colored at the compliment, caught completely off guard by it and yet oddly pleased Rex thought him good looking. "Oh, thanks." It wasn't the first time someone had made that comparison, but it was the first time Noah didn't feel the need to contradict the statement.

If Rex was embarrassed saying the words Noah couldn't tell. Rex only hummed his acknowledgment, already preoccupied with taking in the sight of the house. His face was hidden from Noah as he took in his new surroundings. With a start, he realized this was the first time Rex had been inside the house since junior prom a few months back. Even then, it hadn't been a long visit, he hadn't seen any further than the den. After that night they normally would meet up at the basketball court or Noah would be picked up by Providence agents. But that was before Noah had saved up enough money to make a down payment on his Jeep. Once he had his own mode of transportation there hadn't been a need for him to wait around for Rex to come get him. No, he could stop by Providence pretty much whenever he felt like it. That meant Rex hadn't been in his neighborhood in a long time, and though it was the same old place for Noah, Rex was seeing a whole new side to his life. He picked up his pace, hoping to fix his mistake and play host until Rex got his bearings.

At first, Noah thought Rex was following his mother into the kitchen but really he had paused by the fireplace, looking at the display of family photos on the mantelpiece. There was a neat little row of frames lined up showcasing Noah's achievements in school and during several summers of camps and milestones of growing up in a busy and loving home. A soft smile came over Rex's lips as he looked over the photos studying each one like he was going to be tested on it later.

Noah cleared his throat regaining Rex's attention. The EVO grinned sheepishly at him as if he was embarrassed to be caught looking at them.

"Sorry," he said stepping away from the fireplace.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Noah promised. "I mean, they're there because they're meant to be looked at."

Rex darted a glance back to one of the photographs and Noah followed his gaze and tried not to groan at the middle school photo. "I didn't know you had to wear braces."

"Well, perfection doesn't come to us all so easily," Noah said before he could think better of it. Rex chuckled and grinned, his perfect, even rows of teeth glinting in the light.

"Show off," Noah mock pouted and bumped Rex in the arm with his shoulder, making Rex bark out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Nora asked coming into the room with a glass of lemonade in each hand. She handed one to Rex and the other to Noah before gesturing for the pair of them to sit down.

"Nothing," Rex said quickly taking a sip of his lemonade, so he wouldn't have to say anything else for a moment.

"We were just talking about that horrible middle school picture and why I haven't thrown it into the fire yet."

"Oh, don't you dare destroy the photo! You look so handsome in it!" Nora exclaimed but the side smirk playing on his face told them she was just as aware of the embarrassment value of the photography as the boys were. "If it ever goes missing I'll know who to go after."

"Fine," Noah groaned good-naturedly and drank some lemonade.

Mollified, Nora turned her attention to Rex. "Rex, thank you for choosing our home as your

temporary base," she giggled, clearly thrilled to be using the military term. "I hope you find everything is in order. I followed all your instructions to the letter."

Rex looked over at Noah silently asking if Noah knew what she was talking about. Noah lightly shook his head. "What instructions?"

Having seen the exchange between the boys Nora pursed her lips. "The email with the list of instructions that was sent to me by your caretaker," she explained. She pulled out her cell phone and pulled up the email and handed Rex the phone to look it over. Noah leaned closer to have a look over Rex's shoulder when Rex snorted after he read the email.

 _Thank you for taking in our most precious asset. His care is paramount to our work and every_ _precaution must be taken to ensure that he is well provided for. Here are a few things_ _he will need during his stay._

What followed was a list of all of it high quality and expensive items from face creams to a silk robe. It didn't sound like something Six would insist Rex needed for his stay with Noah and his family.

"Six didn't send this," Rex admitted, confirming Noah's thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Nora didn't seem upset by the news, just slightly confused. "This is how I prefer to travel."

"That's because your job demanded it," Noah commented. In an industry where looks were everything, models were required to maintain their bodies and complexions like there were mobile temples. It was no small wonder how his mother wouldn't think twice about the list. She had never met Agent Six, and since Noah didn't have many reasons to talk about him, she had no idea what to sort of man he was. Maybe if he had, she would have known that Six didn't send the email. "Please tell me you didn't buy all this stuff."

"Of course not," Nora answered with a coy grin. "I had most of it already."

Rex chuckled while Noah huffed.

"Well that's good to know," a new voice announced making everyone jump.

"I should have known it was you who sent that email," Noah grumbled as Bobo-Haha sauntered into the room like he owned it.

"Who else fits the description of a precious asset?" he challenged. He hopped onto the lazy boy and grabbed Noah's lemonade off the coffee table with his left leg. Noah let him have it, he was no longer hungry.

"You are many things, but precious isn't one of them," Rex said trying to hide his smile behind his drink. Bobo started to make what surely would have been a rude hand gesture if Nora's scream hadn't cut through the exchange.

All three boys turned toward his mother. Nora had her hands over her cheeks, her eyes wide and

her mouth agape as she screamed at Bobo-Haha.

Rex started to get out of his seat to help calm her down, but Noah held his hand out to stop him and shook his head. "Just watch," Noah instructed nodding towards his mother. Sure enough, Nora's shriek turned into a squeal of delight.

"Oh my! Aren't you wondrous?" Nora rushed over to Bobo grinning madly and took a seat of the ottoman parked in front of the lazy boy.

"Yeah, you could say that," Bobo answered, preening under Nora's praise.

And just like that Nora had enchanted yet another of her son's friends. Rex sat opened mouth as Nora's full attention landed on his primate partner. Noah couldn't help but laugh. Rex's eyes moved over to Noah, looking over at him before grinning conspiratorially, making warmth spread over Noah.

"You have excellent tastes in self-care," Nora commented referring to the list of Bobo's demands.

"Finally, someone who understands the need for proper hygiene," he sniffed.

"Says the chimp who uses his feet to eat," Rex chuckled.

"Jealous much, chief?" Bobo countered, good-humoredly.

"More than you know."

Noah felt his face contort into disgust, and both Rex and Bobo laughed at the sight.

"What?" Rex asked. "It looks very convenient. Imagine how much more I could eat if I could use my feet too!"

"Speaking of eating," Nora cut in before her son could reply, "we should get dinner started." She rose from the ottoman and made her way towards the kitchen. "You should know we have a rule about dinner; only those who help prepare it, get to eat it." That spurred the boys to their feet and with lemonade glasses in hand, they raced to the kitchen.

"What's on the menu, Mrs. N?" Rex asked, surveying the countertops for any clue.

"Oh, nothing fancy," Nora promised, pulling out a large pot, "just a simple dish of shrimp and pasta.

"With fresh garlic bread? Noah asked, hopeful.

Nora smiled, "of course."

Noah could practically see the hunger in Rex's eyes. "That sounds delicious. So what do you want us to do?"

After a moment of thought, Nora quickly assigned everyone a task. Rex was put in charge of making the salad, Bobo was given the task to set the table and then told to sit out and wait for dinner after he refused to promise not to use his feet when placing the silverware down.

Noah didn't need to be told what he was supposed to, having made this dish before, he moved towards to the freezer to grab the bag of tiger shrimp. He caught sight of Rex's gloves and nudged him with an elbow, when he got Rex's attention he lifted his hand and mimed a simple tugging motion over his wrist.

Rex blinked, taking a moment to figure out what it was Noah was trying to tell him. It wasn't until he noticed he was about to put his gloved hands under water to wash the head of lettuce that he understood. He grinned sheepishly at Noah in thanks and put the head of lettuce down on the counter before pulling off his gloves.

Noah repressed the urge to roll his eyes at his friend while he set to work filling a large bowl with cold water.

"How would you like them cut?" Rex asked while rinsing off the cucumbers.

Noah shrugged, focused on putting the frozen shrimp into the bowl of water to thaw before he started to pull off their shells.

"However you like it should be fine," Nora said preoccupied with starting the stove.

"Cool," Rex replied. Noah saw Rex nod in the corner of his eye before Rex turned around and went to work.

Shrimp pasta was a simple dish to make, and soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of sauteing onions and fresh garlic. Noah's mouth watered with anticipation. It was one of his favorite dishes. He had a pretty good inkling that Rex would enjoy it too. Except for green peppers, Rex would eat anything placed in front of him. A theory he and Bobo would often exploit during their occasional prank wars.

After a few awkward moments where Rex checked every drawer and cabinet for a cutting board he seemed to get into the swing of things, and they settled into a rhythm.

"Oh! I forgot to make something for dessert." Nora exclaimed, startling the boys.

"That's okay Mrs. N. I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

Both Noah and Bobo scoffed at the declaration.

"Since when?" Noah asked incredulously.

"Yeah, if I recall correctly you're the reason I can't keep my chocolate stash in stock," Bobo added.

Rex blushed and mumbled that he just didn't want to make Nora feel bad for forgetting such a small thing.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Rex. That's very considerate of you," Nora said with an encouraging smile.

Rex smiled back weakly. "Thanks."

"Now that I know that our new housemates would enjoy something chocolaty after we eat I am going to make a quick trip to the store."

"Allow me to accompany you, Madame," Bobo interjected with a low bow.

Noah and Rex exchanged amused looks as Nora giggled and accepted the primate's offer.

"Noah, I trust you and Rex to hold down the fort while I'm away," Nora instructed grabbing her purse from the hook just outside the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom. We got it."

"I know you do, sweetie," Nora said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "We'll be back soon." She promised, leaving Noah and Rex alone to continue to cook.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I am currently working on Part IV and hope to have it up by the end of the month. I know that seems like a long time, but honestly, it's pretty short considering the amount of time it took for me to upload this chapter.

Bramblerose4


End file.
